


Prologue : The Law of Hunters, Light and Dark

by gracia95



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Espionage, Gen, Guild Knights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracia95/pseuds/gracia95
Summary: Guild Knights, the enforcer of the Four Swords of Guild in the World of Hunting. Two rules to be adhered to: Law of the Hunters and the Absolute Law. A huntress, paving its way to the Underground, where the dirtiest scums could be found around the corner in attempt to find her missing sister who left her 7 years ago. Will she ever find her missing sister, or eventually discovered a hidden secret that separated both of them? Only time will tell.





	Prologue : The Law of Hunters, Light and Dark

**Rules are made not to be broken**. They are to be followed, and the consequence of breaking it is severe in this world. Death by the hands of Guild Knight would be the last thing you'd want.

This is greatest Law for hunter:

_Your weapon can only be used to protect yourself, your family and friends, and your bonds with fellow hunters._

And an Absolute Law for the Underground:

_No darkness shall ever cross the light, and neither the light ever cross the darkness. While the two are made together, they shall never be together._

To many layman, the Absolute Law may not make sense to them. But for people who dabble in dark dealings, illegal guilds and other 'Underground' business, the law is clearly understood as:

_Whatever the people of the Underground shall remain in the Underground, people of Upperground shall remain in the Upperground. The two shall not interfere with each other's business and its society, even though they formed at the same time in the beginning._

While the two cannot interfere with each other, when anyone crosses the line, it is in their liberty to eliminate the trespassers. Guild Knights' duty are as such: to eliminate the trespassers that stepped out from Darkness into Light and those who attempt to step into the Darkness from Light.

* * *

Cladded with her Blue Guild suit, Ema chased a man believed to have broken the Law. She's not alone. Another two Guild Knights are hidden nearby, observing and guarding Ema in her chase. They were looking for another opportunity to strike the man running into the deepest part of the forest.

The man ran with all his might, trying to shake off his pursuer.

_I can't continue running aimlessly here while getting chased by these Knights. Time for plan B... and a small talk with her._

He purposely trip by a tree root, and let the Knights drop the guard by having Ema caught up to him.

Ema looked at a man stumbled down at her feet. She firmly stepped on the man's shoulder, took out the gun from its holsters and pointed it at the man's head with icy cold gaze.

"So, this is it, Ema. Didn't know you'd be that big guy's hidden weapon." Although his words threw her into slight confusion, her professionalism detached her personal feelings from her duty.

"I DID warned you before I left. But it'll be a shame if I kill you now without extracting any information fitting for the job."

Her index finger slightly pulled the trigger and whispered, "Give me one reason why I should betray my own duty."

The man spat and smirked, "Over my dead body, Ema. I pledged my loyalty to the Underworld. You won't get anything from me."

He continued, "You know what, Ema? You're just like Torr, caged up in your own little delusions. You can't cross that line, just as the Law dictates."

Ema went into fury when the man spoke this way. She fired a blank and nearly missed his head by an inch. The man didn't budge even with that blank shot. "Don't you dare to insult Torr's and my resolve."

She continued with her voice full of determination, "I'll find my sister, and I won't let anyone else get in my way! Not even that line separate us-- Even if she is the Queen of the Underworld."

_Rock-headed as ever she'll be... just like her sister. Blood is thicker than water, huh?_

"I wish I could talk to you a little longer. Unfortunately, out little chat shall end here. For My Queen, I shall accomplish my task." Ema taken aback by his sentence. The man used the slim chance to knock Ema's leg and kicked her to the tree that tripped him. He quickly got up, took out his hidden dagger and quickly slashed the two Guild Knights that jumped on him.

The two Guild Knights were crippled-- the enemy's slash disabled their arms and bleed profusely from their injured chest.

Ema quickly recovered from her fall and screamed, "WAIT! I'm not finished with you!"

The man smiled from a distance. It was not a smile of joy. Ema knew that face. That kind of face when he faced things he wouldn't want to face.

"Unlock your powers within, Ema. We'll always be watching you from far."

He bowed and threw a smoke bomb and disappeared into thin air, leaving the Guild Knights alone with nature in an unknown forest.

* * *

 

To be continued..

**Author's Note:**

> Reprint from MonHun Amino. 
> 
> For full chapters, visit http://gracia95.wordpress.com


End file.
